The Epic Story
by Bloody French Pasta
Summary: Sweden tells his epic story to sealand. Is it a tall story? or is it a amazing truth. Sorry I suck at descriptions. it was based off a little rp drabble with a friend


The snow fell heavily outside, the fire-place lit up and heated the room with a warm glow. Sweden sat in his favorite rocking chair that Finland had got him for Christmas the year before in the living room, smiling , and remembering an old fierce memory. Sealand was playing with some new toys he had gotten in front of the fireplace. Sweden gave a small smile as he looked at him. He gently patted his lap .

"Sealand come here. Do you want to hear a story?" Sealand smiled excitedly, as his eyes lit up, and quickly ran over nodding his head enthusiastically. He set him on his lap.

"Okay...It all started long, long, ago...I was a lad and I was strong and brave...My wife left for the day and I had to hunt for my food..."

"What's hunting?" Sealand tilted his head, confused, slightly.

"Where you look for your food...Anyway...He left and I had to search for my food! So I traveled a mile just to get to a freezing land in which I knew I would find my food..."

_ Sweden pulled up his hood farther on his thick winter clothes as a massive blizzard blew around him chilling him to the bone. He trudged through the foot deep snow and ice as he held his spear tightly hunting for Finland and himself to bring home food and eat. He looked at the fresh tracks and ran through the snow drifts as if they were nothing but a small dusting._

"Your food which was? Why would you have to go so far? Where did wife go?" Sealand interrupted quickly with his eyes as wide as they could go in suspense from Sweden's story and wanting to hear what happened.

"Sh! Let me tell the story!" he said quickly then smiled

"So I battled a wild cow and I used its milk as a drink..."

_ A massive wild cow snorted and pawed at the ground with its calf behind it letting out what seemed like a low growl. Sweden pulled a rope off his arm and set down his spear. The beast charged aiming to gore the offender with its long sharp horns. Sweden gripped it by the horns staring it right in the eye as he wrestled it to the ground and tied it to a dead tree. He quickly milked the bucking beast and cut the rope before running and jumping up a large rock before he was stabbed to death by the raging animal._

"Was the cow hurt? Did you spill any milk?"

"No the cow was fine and not a single drop of milk left that container...Then I went another mile...and opened a hidden stash of the most precious sweets in the entire world..."

_ He slowly forced his way farther into the blizzard and saw a cave quickly running to it as the smell of sweets and fire filled the air. He walked in and a priest nodded to him and allowed him in slowly. Sweden pulled his hood down and followed him slowly to a chest. The priest pushed it to him._

"care for it well...if they get into the wrong hands the world may fall to its knees"

"I understand." Sweden lifted the chest quickly carrying it on his shoulders as he trekked more through the deep, freezing, wet snow.

"What were the sweets!? Did any bad guys try taking it!" Sweden was once again interrupted as Sealand gasped. Sweden sighed loudly.

"Let me finish the story and you'll know."

"I'm sorry I wont interrupt again..." Unknown to the other two nations by the fire-place Finland was pulling up in his sleigh finally done giving gifts for Christmas. Sweden continued the story.

"Then I traveled back home and fought 1000 warriors...and the walk and fight made me so hungry I ate all the sweets and drank all the milk..."

_ Sweden walked to his house and saw his home being ransacked by enemy warriors. To protect his family he fought. He grabbed them and threw them around as if they were nothing but dolls and every sword, ax, and dagger that was thrown or swung was dodged with perfection. He was covered in blood from all the warriors as he put the chest and milk on the table and got washed off. He opened the chest and took out the godly treats and chugged the milk straight from the bucket. He quickly ate all the sweets then was as strong as he had ever been as the raw power flowed through him._

Finland popped in behind Sweden chuckling softly.

"He means he ate milk and cookies~" Sweden pouted crossing his arms.

"Yes I know I was hungry that day and I had to go milk Bessie out back and you always have the best cookies...then I killed ants as I walked past the ant hill..."

_ Sweden walked out back into the light flurries and walked into the barn, sitting down on the small stool. He set the small pail under Bessie, their loyal domesticated cow, and milked her. he brought the bucket back inside then went to the cabinet and pulled out Finland's cookies that he had made the night before. he looked down and saw a trail of ants crawling on a few crumbs in the floor and to protect the cookies from the mini invaders he stomped them. He was hungry because Finland had went off giving presents and Sweden was going to sneak the sweets before he got home. he quickly chugged down the milk and ate the cookies as fast as he could. When Finland got home Sweden still had cookie crumbs all over his chin and a milk mustache._

"There's the real story~, my, my how you stretch things sometimes Svi~"

Sweden pouted then laughed "uh huh~ says the person who claimed "slaying the eight legged monster beast" when it was a garden spider."

"have you been bitten by one? they kind of hurt!"

"I know...I've been bitten plenty saving you..."

"whareveah~" Finland walked out. sealand crawled off of Sweden's lap, facepalming, and was walking off slowly.

"I don't know either of you..."

Sweden redid his epic journey to get his cookies and milk and they all went to bed waiting for the next epic adventure that was bound to happen for the family tomorrow.


End file.
